The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of condensate removal from an aircraft cooling system.
Aircraft can include multiple galleys to store food and beverages on the aircraft. The food and beverages are typically stored in galley carts which are transported to the aircraft and stored in refrigerated compartments or zones in the galleys. A refrigeration system is provided to supply cooled air to the cooling compartments. The refrigeration system includes an evaporator that creates condensate during use. The galleys include a drainage system to drain the condensate from the refrigeration system. For example, the drainage system includes plumbing, such as pipes and valves, for controlling the drainage. Some systems use electrically controlled valves requiring a wire harness and control electronics and circuit breakers.
The various components of the drainage system add to the weight, cost and complexity of the refrigeration system. Additionally, the various components of the drainage system occupy valuable space in the galley, such as for routing the pipes, housing the valves and control electronics, and the like. The space occupied by the components is unavailable for storage of other items, such as stowage bins or standard containers, which may increase the overall footprint of the galley to handle all of the storage needs. Furthermore, the aircraft is limited as to where the refrigeration system may be positioned as the refrigeration system must be located in an area having access to plumbing for the drainage of the condensate.